Order of Alon
The Order of Alon is a prominent Maninist Order and voting member of the Concourse. As with all Orders, it is devoted to following the example and teachings of a particular Harada. The Alonites take as their patron the Cyvekt princess Alon, known elsewhere as Aelona, who also served as the founder and focus of the Aelonist branch of Aitahism. This is not a coincidence: the Alonites have their origins in High Ward Risadri's missionary counteroffensive in the north, and were formed almost explicitly as a way to ease lapsed Maninists back into the fold without shocking their system too much. This origin has led to a history of discord between the Alonites and some of the other Orders: Sadorishi in particular often claim that Risadri's reforms were just a sop to Stetin opinion, that Alon wasn't actually ''a Harada, and that the Alonites therefore aren't a proper Order. This claim is vigourously contested by the Alonites themselves, of course. The Alonite headquarters are located in the Rathiva, in the city of Helt in Ereithaler. History Practices Alon is believed to have exemplified the virtues of love, wisdom and passion. Alonites typically hold that it is at moments of sublime emotion that man achieves his best view of the Path. Alonite practices in general are heavily influenced by those of Aelonism, and vice versa: they are much given to emotional outpourings and artistic endeavour, and an initiate will typically pursue a Passion with all his/her being, whether that be music, smithing, or dog-training. Most notoriously, at least in certain circles, sex is a perfectly respectable component of Alonite devotion. Alonite social structures are typically far less rigid than those required by any other Order, and habits of modesty and self-control almost actively deprecated. Moreover, Alonites, like their Aelonist cousins, consider prostitution a perfectly reasonable and worthy way to spend one's time, and a valuable learning experience for many young initiates. This attitude, along with the generally sensual bearing of the Order, is another point of contention with the ascetic Sadorishi. Curiously enough the Risadrenes, the only major Order that actually ''is celibate, are strong supporters of Alonite practices, believing as they do that the Alonites have simply chosen a different set of virtues. Alonite support tends to be strongest among women, indentured workers, and the otherwise disenfranchised, as well as among the Stetin. Organization Alonite structure is, as might be expected, relatively fluid and amorphous. The Order is led by the Amasir, chosen by acclamation from the initiates. While there is nothing in the Alonite Sequora that says it should be so, the Amasir is almost always a woman; the last male leader was chosen nearly two hundred years ago. Aside from the Amasir there are practically no formal ranks, but are instead a great profusion of honorary titles. These are almost never formally bestowed: as far as the Alonites are concerned, if you deserve to be called Poet you'll be called Poet whether or not anyone orders it, so it's pointless to bother with formalities. This accordingly makes it somewhat difficult for the Order to marshall its resources, compared to its fellows in Concourse, though even the Sadorishi will admit that those Alonites whose chosen Passion is war are fearsome opponents. Category:Organization Category:Religions Category:Maninism